glee_new_beginningsfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Arrow
Broken Arrow by PIXIE LOTT ''is featured in the episode A New Beginning. It is the first song overall. It's sung, because Will and David wanted to introduce the Glee Club for other students to join. '''Broken Arrow '''is sung by Will Schuester and David Schuester. Lyrics '''Willams:' This time he's gonna wear an iron suit This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bullet proof He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit She says never never bite more than you can chew But this time he's not gonna be another could've been This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in She says a winner never quits, quitters never win She said this time that she is built to face anything glee: This time he's gonna step for who he is This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is She says it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is This time he's hell bent yeah he's heaven bound This time she's gonna pick herself up no more breaking down He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around She says if he's looking for love then she don't want to be found anahi: When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow You fall of course Yeah when you hit the ground It's hard to get to heaven when your born hell bound David: This time he's gonna make it to the aftermath This time she's gonna raise her head choose the righteous path He said one day we will look back and it will make us laugh She said better to have and not need, than to need and not have No matter what the cause it's better to have loved and lost Have you ever met a man who never loved at all? Yeah the higher they are the bigger they fall You have to choose something cuz you can't have it all Will: No, he's not gonna be the last to the finish line She said even losers get lucky sometimes He says it's gonna get better like a fine wine She says it's harder to smell the roses when the sun don't shine This time he's gonna find another way This time she's gonna take you to the good ol'days with no... gracing Only warm embraces with the two little sweet angels with dirty faces Both: When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow You fall of course Yeah when you hit the ground It's hard to get to heaven when your born hell bound Will: Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin, anything you've learned it's all programmed, all programmed David: Every break, every burn, every toss, every turn, every sin, everything we've learned it's all programmed, all programmed Both: When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow It's so hard to keep yourself on the straight and narrow When you shoot across the sky like a broken arrow You fall of course Yeah when you hit the ground It's hard to get to heaven when your born hell bound Video Category:Song Category:Will Schuester Song Category:David Schuester Song Category:Season 1 Song